My Name is Alias
My Name is Alias is the 19th episode of Season 4 of My Name Is Earl, and the 88th episode overall. Darnell's father Thomas comes looking for him in Camden only to raise Earl and Randy's suspicions, as it turns out that he is the reason for Darnell being in the Witness Protection Program. Episode guide Back at the Crab Shack, Randy misses Crabman so much that he's assembled a Scarecrow Crabman to show his brother that he could be their drinking buddy. Earl was impressed when he says "Hey Scarecrow Crabman". Earl is back at the trailer, gazing mournfully at Darnell and Joy's wedding photo. There's a knock at the door, and it was an old man with lots of questions regarding Darnell's current whereabouts. Earl plays dumb and denies any knowledge of Darnell Turner, then the old man shakes his hand, thanking him for his time, and began handcuffing his hand. Earl then suddenly finds himself handcuffed to a suitcase bomb. The man demanded to know where Darnell is, otherwise Earl would have everybody in the trailer park picking his body parts out of their azaleas. "What are azaleas?" asks Earl he was now scared for his life. In Swankyville, Darnell's coming home from his office job when he hears gunshots in the other room. Faster than a mongoose, he grabs up a couple of weighty candleholders and bounds into the next room only to find his boys shooting hookers and car thieves on the Xbox. Joy's had herself a pretty busy day with cooking Darnell's TV dinner in the microwave, although Darnell was disappointed that he missed eating together as a family. It wasn't easy for Joy either and she told him that she busy pretending to be the maid AND the nanny AND the gardener as she told everyone in her new neighborhood that they both got them all. Then she grabbed a sombrero and a fake mustache and says "Now if you excuse me, it's time for 'Carlos' to mow the lawn" as she has than departed. Back at the Pimmit Hills Trailer Park, Randy's managed to get himself handcuffed to Earl and the bomb. Neither will fess up as to where's Darnell. But Randy has a plan, but this time it failed. The final few seconds were encapsulated in a 24-style split-screen montage of Joy washing the floor (similair to Catalina in her maid outfit), the man in his car listening to The Girl From Ipanema on radio, Earl and Randy screaming, and Tim Stack in the Crabshack downing a shot and falling off a barstool. But the bomb doesn't explode, and the man comes back into the trailer, congratulating the boys for they didn't crack, and drops a bombshell of a different sort: He's Darnell's father, Thomas Monroe. Thomas is glad to see his son has such loyal friends, and after presenting his bona fides (photo of afro-ed father and son) and explaining his past as an excelllent covert agent of a former government agency which is even more secretive then CIA and FBI, Thomas tells Earl and Randy that he just wants to get right with his son. After tasting one of Thomas' tears, Earl went all verklempt and agrees to deliver Thomas' belated birthday card to Darnell. Earl and Randy sojourn to Joy and Darnell's new digs (courtesy of the Witness Protection Program). Randy wants Darnell to come back to Camden because they have a new black president. Darnell treats us to a flashback of his younger pre-Darnell Harry Monroe days including... *Infant Harry completing a Rubik's Cube in his crib *Judo training *Martini testing ("That one's shaken, that one's stirred.") *Special Ops Assassination His final mission in the Agency was the one that's the cause of all of Darnell's troubles. His Agency sent him to kill the leader of a socialist movement known as the Ompti Nation. Then it turns out that Waung Waung, the King of the Ompti Nation was a nine year-old boy whose real name was Hunhau after he asked the confused Darnell "Why is your government threatened by a pediocracy?". But Darnell could not kill him in spite of the poor boy who says that he lived longer then his father and left. That causes Darnell to question his father and his superiors at the agency, and that caused the agency to put out a contract on Harry Monroe and that caused Harry Monroe to go into the Witness Protection Program and become Darnell Turner. Earl agrees that sometimes Dads suck, but maybe this here birthday card from your dad will help. Darnell finds the tracking device in the birthday card, just as Thomas bursts into the house, shooting knockout darts at everything that moves. Darnell manages to catch the darts, and father and son greet each other as they engage in a Battle Royale ending in a draw. When he got kicked in the groin because of Darnell learned some things on the streets, Thomas calls a timeout with a comment "I'm getting too old for this crap!" and informs Darnell that the reason he was such a hard-driving father was because he didn't want Darnell to "..be soft like your brother..." What brother?, asks Darnell. But to his nervous father, it is not important. Thomas offers Darnell an out. If Darnell will go on one more mission, the agency will forgive all past sins. Darnell grudgingly agrees. Earl wakes up in an airborne helicopter. Earl is now been told that he, Thomas, and Darnell are on a secret mission, and Earl is there as leverage to make sure that Darnell cooperates, to Earl's shock. Unfortunately, as exciting as that sounds, Earl is going to miss the fun. Darnell gives him an injection to make sure that he doesn't see anything he's not supposed to. The knock-out drug works as advertised but keeps wearing off and requires frequent re-applications (i.e., repeated injections). Through Earl's half-shuttered eyes, we see Darnell's final mission unfold: a stolen golden artifact that was alllegedly going to be sold to Diddy, a covert interrogation, getting buried alive, a lost contact lens in a parking lot, an ingorant polgymamist's threatened mass killing (loved Darnell in a burqa) foiled, the disarming of an anthrax bomb that threatened to kill innocent people in Paris, France, and Earl in a diaper. Déjà vu-ing, Earl re-awakens in the helicopter just wanting to know Is it over? Thomas tells Earl that they had to inject him forty-five times and that Earl may want to drink large quantities of water to get better. The big problem right now, other than Earl's twitching and saying "Geet geet aaack snort" a lot is that the heliocopter's engine is failing and there's only two parachutes for three people. Darnell straps Earl into one of the chutes and throws him out the door. Earl lands safely in a tree, his feet dangling two feet above the ground. Thomas and Darnell fight over the remaining chute. Darnell straps himself in, and giving his father a mighty bear hug as father and son, throws the two of them out of the flaming chopper together. Joy and Randy are despondent and learing to be strong in the absence of their loved ones knowing that both ot them are going to be fine, with Darnell's knowledge of 6 different languages, martial arts that ended in "do (dao)", and Earl's warm smile and karmic attitude. While sitting on a couch at the trailer with the two scarecrows modeled after Earl and Darnell, their sadness turns to gladness when a large black SUV with tinted windows drops off Earl and Darnell at the front door. There were Hugs and happiness abound.as the two came back home safely. It was dinnertime, and the whole gang is seated around the kitchen table. The evening news is on (courtesy of Joe Schmoe's Ralph Garman), and there's been a flurry of international intrigue involving a theft at the Cairo Museum, the crash of a military helicopter, and an anthrax bomb failing to detonate in France. Darnell tells Earl to hush. Earl responds, "Don't worry, I'm not gonna tell-- Geet geet aaack snort... Let's eat." Notes * Nadine Velazquez (Catalina) does not appear in this episode. * Written on the note board when Darnell's dad comes in to give him his orders: ** Monthly Goals *** Gain control of Arctic Resources *** Replace Prime Minister of Canada w/ android *** Blame global warming on Syrians *** Locate and destroy leaders of New Zealand revolutionary movement ** Drop off point ** Access road ** Buried treasure * The name of the episode and the government operative events refer to the canceled ABC TV show Alias, a show about a counter-government agency operative. * When the bomb is about to go off, the scene cuts into four separate images. The sound effects and the ticking clock are the same ones used in the Fox TV show 24. * Darnells's father complains about being "too old for this"--a reference to the Lethal Weapon film series, in which Danny Glover costarred with Mel Gibson and whose character frequently made this complaint. Flashbacks * The explanation of the reason why Darnell was in the Witness Protection Program is finally shown. He was, whilst a government agent, told to assassinate a nine year old socialist dictator who sadly said that he at least, lived longer then his father. * Darnell thinks about his life at the trailer park with his family before they moved. List * No list item is attempted in this episode. Featured music * "The Girl from Ipanema" sung by Astrud Gilberto ''(Played on Thomas' car radio) * "Theme From Shaft" by ''Isaac Hayes (Thomas' flashback to being a spy) * "Secret Agent Man" by Johnny Rivers (Earl watches father and son work) Memorable quotes * Thomas Monroe: I'm gettin' too old for this crap. Cast Starring * Jason Lee as Earl Hickey * Ethan Suplee as Randy Hickey * Jaime Pressly as Joy Turner * Eddie Steeples as Darnell Turner Recurring * Trey Carlisle as Earl Jr. * Timothy Stack as Tim Stack * Louis T. Moyle as Dodge Guest starring * Danny Glover as Thomas Monroe * Bashar Rahal as Arab man * Anthony Quinonez as Hunhau * Parvesh Cheena as Man * Shannon McClung as Soldier * Troy Brenna as Yukon Jack * Michael Cohen as Guy * Neil Hopkins as Zeke * Adam Knapp as Darnell in Disguise * Amro Salama as Bedouin * Perry Smith as Pat * Monyque Thompson as Carnival Ticket Take Category:Episodes 419